The embodiments described herein relate generally to solids transport systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for transporting coal to facilitate operation of synthetic gas production facilities.
At least some known gasification plants include a gasification system that is integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system, thereby forming an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power generation plant. Such known gasification systems convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, steam, and/or CO2 into a synthetic gas, or “syngas”. Also, many known gasification systems include a gasification reactor that receives such mixtures and generates syngas therein. Syngas is channeled to the combustor of a gas turbine engine, which powers a generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) that generates steam for use in driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides electrical power to the power grid.
At least some of the known gasification plants also include coal conveyance systems that grind, dry, and transport coal to the gasification system. However, such coal conveyance systems generally do not transport coal to the gasification system at temperatures and pressures that facilitate gasification system performance throughout a full range of operation of the gasification system.